There are many different data transmission techniques available. Conventional data transmission techniques make use of a transmitter device that encodes original data and transmits an accordingly encoded signal and of a receiver device that receives the encoded signal and decodes the signal to provide the original data.
For a wireless data transmission the encoded signal is typically represented as a modulated electromagnetic wave, such as an infrared light wave or a visible light wave, as a modulated sound wave such as an ultrasound wave or as a modulated magnetic wave.
Usually, large data sets are necessary to transmit particular information. Therefore, high-rate transmission transmitter devices that are able to transmit high amounts of data are necessary. However, high-rate transmitter devices are complex and have a high power consumption. Thus, in many situations, it is desired to transmit the particular information even via low-rate transmission.
Although there generally exist techniques for data transmission on the basis of low-rate transmission, it is generally desirable to improve methods and apparatuses for data transmission on the basis of low-rate transmission.